BOOM le SUV
by Duam78
Summary: Vous connaissez l'histoire de Boom le SUV ?  je m'excuse d'avance pour ce délire qui m'est venu suite à mon voyage à Cardiff avec missyBlueB et à notre admiration devant le fameux immeuble Altolusso


_"Tenth Floor"  
_  
La voix féminine pré-enregistrée résonna dans la spacieuse cabine d'ascenseur dont les parois étaient recouvertes de miroirs. Jack sortit de sa contemplation. Il s'était engouffré à l'intérieur juste avant que les doubles portes ne se referment et avait machinalement appuyé sur le bouton du 22e étage, geste qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il souhaitait être seul, pour décompresser ou juste se calmer. Il fixa son reflet, ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que son manteau et lançaient des éclairs dans toutes les directions. Il était sur les nerfs, il le sentait dans ses tripes. Tout son corps était tendu, ses doigts tellement serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches, les bras immobiles le long de son corps et il commençait à avoir mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, il s'était violemment opposé à un de ses coéquipiers au sujet d'un artéfact retrouvé la veille sur les docks de Cardiff. Owen voulait l'étudier, Jack le déposer dans le coffre-fort et ne plus y toucher. Les trois autres faisaient profil bas. Ne jamais s'interposer dans une de leur joute verbale était devenue une règle officieuse à Torchwood.

Owen : Tu imagines ce que cet artefact pourrait apporter au Monde Jack ?  
Jack : Ou ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ? Le détruire ! Le rendre inhabitable pour les humains !  
Owen : Il pourrait rendre le problème de l'énergie obsolète !  
Jack : Je ne te savais pas aussi humaniste Owen ! Donne-le moi !  
Owen : Vas te faire voir Harkness !  
Jack : DONNE-LE MOI !  
Owen : Faudra que tu viennes le chercher !

Plus tôt dans la journée, Toshiko avait analysé l'objet et en avait déduit qu'il ne représentait, sous sa forme actuelle, aucun danger. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une puissante source d'énergie contenue à l'intérieur d'une boîte hermétique en métal. Tant que la boîte restait close, l'objet était inoffensif.

Jack : Ne me tentes pas Harper !  
Owen : Il est inopérant Jack ! INOFFENSIF ! Tosh l'a dit tout à l'heure !  
Jack : Tant qu'il reste fermé ! Et que fera t-on lorsqu'il s'ouvrira ?  
Owen: On l'aura étudié avant que ça en arrive à ce point !  
Jack: Rhaaaaaaaaaa... Quelle tête de mule ! Ianto !

Ianto releva les yeux qu'il gardait fixés sur une aspérité du sol depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il venait d'être pris à parti dans leur querelle, chose à laquelle il avait espéré échapper. Il regarda son supérieur et murmura faiblement.

Ianto : On pourra toujours le détruire en le jetant dans la faille si un problème apparaît... de l'énergie inépuisable Jack ... imagine...  
Jack : Quoi ? Toi aussi ? Mais vous avez tous perdu la tête ! Gwen ? Tosh ?

Les deux filles de l'équipe ne répondirent pas mais le regard qu'elles lancèrent à leur patron était plus qu'explicite. Elles étaient de l'avis d'Owen.

Gwen: Qui ne tente rien ...  
Owen : Tiens Jack, ce sont les premiers résultats des analyses de Tosh. Lis par toi même et ose me dire qu'il n'y a pas un petit espoir?

Le médecin lui tendit un dossier que Jack lui avait arraché des mains avant de l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Owen: Espèce de connard ! C'est peut-être l'avenir du monde que tu fous en l'air !  
Jack : Ou alors je sauve cet avenir ! Je sauve peut-être l'avenir de tous les humains de cette planète !  
Owen : Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de cette Terre ! C'est même pas la tienne !

La dernière remarque d'Owen fit jaillir des flammes des yeux de Jack qui s'élança vers lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en venaient aux mains, Owen l'avait même déjà tué. Mais là, avec la tension qui s'était accumulée, l'issue allait être sanglante. Ianto, qui réalisa la gravité de la situation avant les autres, s'élança entre les deux hommes afin de retenir leurs pulsions, mais la seule chose qu'il retint fut le poing de Jack avec sa figure. Il chancela et tomba à terre sous les regards de ses équipiers. Il était juste sonné mais avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits.

Jack était tétanisé, Owen s'était baissé pour vérifier que Ianto allait bien et Tosh et Gwen restaient à l'écart, apeurées. Le Capitaine regardait son poing toujours serré, tremblant. Il venait de frapper son amant, l'homme de sa vie... Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il baissa les yeux vers Ianto et le vit adossé à un des bureaux, se tenant la joue, des larmes de douleurs dans les yeux, mais aucune rage, aucune envie de "répondre", aucun reproche... le contraire aurait été plus supportable, mais au lieu de ça, Ianto se releva avec l'aide d'Owen et s'approcha de Jack.

Ianto : Tu te sens mieux ? T'es calmé ?

Le Capitaine ne sut quoi répondre. Il resta bouche bée durant quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir par la porte circulaire du Hub.

Gwen : Jack !  
Ianto : Laisse-le ... Il a besoin de ruminer seul.  
Gwen : Mais il t'a ...  
Ianto : Ce n'était pas prémédité, j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est tout ... Il reviendra ... il revient toujours ...

le jeune homme laissa ses camarades reprendre leur activité et emprunta le même itinéraire que celui que Jack avait prit lors de sa fuite. Une fois arrivé au comptoir du Point Info, il s'était aperçu que les clés du SUV ainsi que celles de son véhicule personnel étaient toujours accrochées dans la salle attenante. Il alluma son écran d'ordinateur et se connecta au réseau CCTV de la ville. Il sélectionna celles implantées sur Lloyd George avenue et comme il s'y attendait, il vit la silhouette reconnaissable de son patron remonter l'avenue en direction de l'Altolusso. Cet immeuble, Ianto le connaissait seulement de l'extérieur. Sa façade "old style"contrastait avec la blancheur et la modernité de l'immeuble reconstruit autour. C'était un des plus hauts bâtiments de Cardiff et du toit, on pouvait apercevoir l'ensemble de la ville, à ce que lui avait dit Jack. Il savait que le Capitaine aimait s'isoler et de préférence sur des hauteurs inaccessibles aux simples humains qui mourraient de peur dû au vertige. Il partageait ces moments-là entre le toit de l'hôtel de ville, le vieux château et ... l'Altolusso. Il y restait plus ou moins longtemps, mais à chaque fois, il rentrait au Hub, calmé mais affamé et pas seulement car il était en manque de nourriture.

Ianto suivit des yeux le parcours de Jack durant dix minutes et lorsqu'il fut sûr de sa destination, il éteignit l'écran et se plongea dans une séance de rangement... son calmant à lui.

Les pas de Jack l'avaient emmené directement vers son lieu de prédilection. Il n'avait pas vraiment choisi ce lieu en sortant furieux contre lui-même du Hub. Il avait longé les quais sur une dizaine de mètres avant de tourner à gauche et traverser l'immense place bordée par le millenium center. Lorsqu'il passa près de la tour, il n'eut même pas un coup d'œil pour la dalle protégée par un filtre de perception. Il avançait tête baissée, au hasard. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Il n'aperçut même pas le weevil traverser Lloyd George Avenue devant lui et filer dans le souterrain reliant Bute str. Pourtant une bonne vieille chasse au Weevil lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva dans Bute Terrasse qu'il releva les yeux et réalisa où il était. Son instinct lui intima l'ordre d'entrer dans le bâtiment et de se rendre sur le toit. Il poussa les portes et traversa le hall désert jusqu'au portes d'ascenseur. Celui de gauche allait se refermer et il eut juste le temps de s'y engouffrer.

"Floor Twenty"

De nouveau Jack émergea de sa rêverie. Il venait de revivre les évènements de la dernière heure. Sa colère contre lui-même était toujours aussi forte et de rage ou de honte, il donna un coup de poing dans la glace devant lui afin d'effacer son reflet réprobateur. La glace se fendit et un filet de sang coula le long de la paroi fissurée. Il s'essuya sur son manteau et attendit le message lui annonçant son arrivée au dernier étage.

"Floor Twenty Two"

Les portes s'ouvrirent et jack se dirigea vers la sortie de secours. Des escaliers descendaient vers le rez-de-chaussée. il les ignora et ouvrit une seconde porte sur laquelle était marquée "Roof - Acces restricted - Authorized person only". Lorsqu'il émergea des quelques marches, il s'arrêta et levant la tête, huma l'air frais. Toute tension, toute culpabilité, toute colère s'évapora. Il s'avança doucement vers le promontoire offert par l'architecture et d'un regard circulaire, embrassa la ville qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. Le ciel était clair, la lune haute et pleine éclairait l'enchevêtrement des bâtiments et des rues. Il distinguait l'église St John, la BT tower, l'ensemble du complexe du château, le logis XVIIIe et le donjon XIIe, l'hôtel de ville et à côté le Musée National et sa coupole. Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le superbe stade construit pour la coupe du monde de Rugby en 1999, un peu cachée, la gare de Cardiff accueillait ses dernier voyageurs. Dans son dos, Cardiff Bay, la Roald Dahl Plass, Mermaid Quay et les Docks. Mais il n'y jeta pas un coup d'oeil. Il était là pour se détendre, pour reprendre ses esprits, pour faire le vide et scruter cet endroit le ramènerait inexorablement vers ses démons du jour.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa le calme de l'endroit l'envelopper. Ce ne fut que la sonnerie de son portable qui le tira de sa rêverie. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber de son perchoir. Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone. C'était Ianto. l'horloge au-dessus du nom qui s'affichait lui indiqua qu'il était parti du Hub depuis plus de deux heures. Que le temps passe vite quand on est au clame.

Jack : Oui ?  
Ianto : C'est moi ...  
Jack : Ianto .. je ...  
Ianto : Oui, je sais ... On a une urgence Jack !  
Jack : Je vous avais prévenu pour ...  
Ianto : Non, c'est pas l'artéfact ! La Faille a été ouverte et Tosh n'arrive pas à la contrôler !  
Jack : Quoi ?  
Ianto : C'est Urgent Jack ! Je suis en bas de l'Altolusso ! Owen, Tosh et Gwen sont déjà sur les lieux !  
Jack : J'arrive !

Jack raccrocha le téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche intérieure. Un dernier regard sur "sa" ville et il se retourna pour prendre le chemin inverse de celui emprunté à l'aller. Il n'avait pas atteint la porte qu'il s'arrêta. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il fit demi-tour et retourna au bord du promontoire. Il regarda en bas. Il vit le SUV garé juste en dessous de lui. Ianto allait le tuer, mais il avait bien dit que c'était urgent ! Il se laissa tomber en avant dans le vide et entama sa longue descente, enfin, pas si longue que ça en définitive.

Ianto attendait dans le SUV. Il avait été assez chanceux pour trouver une place juste devant les portes, Jack ne le manquerait pas ! Il ne pensait pas si bien dire ... Alors qu'il fixait le hall par-delà les portes en verre, un BOOM monumental explosa aux oreilles de Ianto et le SUV fut secoué dans tous les sens. Affolé, Ianto tenta de se défaire tant bien que mal de l'air bag qui s'était déclenché. Il déboucla sa ceinture et tenta d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle était coincée. Il regarda l'habitacle. Le toit était totalement déformé par quelque chose qui lui était tombé dessus. Il se positionna de côté sur le siège passager et d'un coup de pied ouvrit la porte. Il s'extirpa du véhicule et encore un peu sous le choc, se retourna pour voir ce qui avait bien pu lui tomber sur la tête, et vit ...

Ianto : Non... Il ... Il ... a ...  
Jack : Arghhhhhhh...  
Ianto : HARKNESS !  
Jack : Aoutch ... plus rapide... mais plus douloureux...  
Ianto : Mais ... mais ...  
Jack : Tu as dit que c'était urgent ...  
Ianto : ...


End file.
